worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Zentran Variable Fighter
BACKGROUND (as per Macross Mecha Manual) Piloted by full-sized Zentradi in Reguld-style cockpit this is a first for the UN Spacy forces to encounter. An enemy variable fighter unit though this unit seems to be more of a special forces or elite pilots unit as it is not found to be as numerous as the various battle pods and powered armours. Model Type - Variable Fighter Class - Zentradi Variable Fighter Crew - 1 full sized Zentradi MDC By Location Main Body - 500 Arms - 175 Hand - 75 Legs - 250 Feet - 120 Main Thrusters - 175 Secondary Thrusters - 75 Head - 120 Plasma Cannon - 180 Micro Missle Launchers - 75 Heavy Missile Launcher/Gunpod - 150 Armour - stops upto and including standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 120kph Leaping - 20m thruster assisted Flying Battroid - Mach 2 at 30km+, Mach 15 in space Flying Fighter - Mach 5 at 30km+, mach 15 in space Range - Unlimited in atosphere, 3000km in Space from reaction mass Statistics Height - Battroid - 14.3m, Fighter - 5.2m Length - Battroid - 4.6m, Fighter - 13.7m Width - Battroid - 6.7m, Fighter - 6m Weight - 50 tons PS - Robotic 40Lift - 20 tons, Carry - 10 tons Cargo - none Power System - Reaction Engines Cost - na Weapons Weapon Type - Beam Cannon (Nose fighter mode) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 2400m Damage - 4d6x10 per blast Rate Of Fire - 5 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Beam gun (right arm) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 2000m Damage - 4d6 per blast, 2d4x10+20 per short burst, 4d4x10+10 per medium burst, 4d6x10 per long burst, 6d6x10 per full melee burst Rate Of Fire - only fires short bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Heavy Missile Launcher Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 50km Damage - 4d4x10 Rate Of Fire - volley of 1-3 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 6 total Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Micro Missile Launcehrs (4) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 5km Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-72 Payload - 72 total Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite with the following bonuses: +1 attack at level 1 and 12 +1 disarm +2 pull punch +1 Autododge at level 2, 4, 7 and 11 +20% piloting rolls Punch - 4d6 Restrained Punch - 8d6sd Kick - 6d6 Body Block/Tackle - 2d6 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Complete Environmental Pilot Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can identify upto 48 and track upto 18 targets simultaneously to a range of 100 miles (160km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles (48km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km) Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 200 miles (320km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio/Video Pick-up system References Used Seto Kaiba Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Macross II The RPG Macross Mecha Manual Fantasy and Animation HQ